


And The Answer Is...

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-06
Updated: 2004-12-06
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Spoilers: All you need to know is who Sergeant Siler is.Summary: An answer to a question someone posted in their fan-fiction.Nothing serious.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 | Gen Fanfiction | And The Answer is

Daniel looked at his computer screen in disbelief. The e-mail message he was reading was entitled "What Kind and How Many". It read as follows:

"If SG-1 were felines, what kind would they be and how many of their nine lives would they have used up?

Daniel Jackson: Egyptian Mau. Why? Egypt. Daniel. Duh. Remaining Lives: 90 out of 100.

Samantha Carter: Siamese. Why? Brilliant, blue-eyed, and insatiably curious. Remaining Lives: 6 out of 9

Teal'c: Black Panther. Why? Big, dark, powerful, and silent. Need I say more? Remaining lives: 6 out of 9

Jack O'Neill: Definitely not a cat. A dog maybe."

The message was from Siler. And apparently, he had sent it to everyone on the base. Geez, didn't the man have anything better to do?

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> Author's note: Just a little something I answered. I think the   
>  heading is longer than the stroy itself.

* * *

> © August 2004 The characters mentioned in this story are the   
>  property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other   
> characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the   
> names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide   
> Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and   
> Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an   
> infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other   
> characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the   
> author.  
> 

* * *

  



End file.
